The invention generally relates to a sensor element device for a capacitive contact switch of an operator control device having a control panel, as well as a method for producing a molded body of a sensor element device.
DE 10 2004 040 998 A1 discloses an indicating device for an electrical appliance and a method for producing such an indicating device. The indicating device has a transparent molded body, which is for the most part surrounded by an opaque enclosure. The enclosure may be, for example, a further molded body shaped in a cup-like manner, or a dipping lacquer. The cup-like molded body or the lacquer coating has interruptions, the inner contours of which correspond to the outer contours of the pictograms to be represented by means of the indicating device.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,417, for example, discloses capacitive contact switches for operator control devices. It is within this context that the concepts and technologies herein are disclosed.